Cursed Love
by Kadaj19
Summary: Eyes Rutherford x oc and Kanone Hilbert x oc and this is rated M because there might be swearing... I'm not sure if I used it yet XD and there will be 'rude stuff' XD
1. Info

**Cursed Love - Spiral Love Story – Info**

**Yo this is my new info for Spiral and it's for Kanone and Eyes so here is the info have fun lol…**

* * *

**Adi Iris**

She has purple hair and purple eyes. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Spiral Pictures they are all in there)

**Age: **17

**Abilities/Talents:** Weapon Master and obsessed with weapons, Artist, Writer and a really good singer.

**Weapons: **As I said she is obsessed with weapons so you will see her lovely collection as we go though the parts.

**Clothes: **She wears a black/red/silver jacket, a black/purple corset which she wears this under her jacket but she rarely opens her jacket, white trousers and black boots. ((Kadaj19: btw they are that same trousers and boots that Lavi from DGM wears XD)) (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Spiral Pictures they are all in there)

Adi wears the girls' uniform but she keeps her jacket-thingy open, she has the boots from the previous picture , does not have the socks, does not have the stupid tie thingy oh and… she has a black checked shirt, a red tie and a black belt. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Spiral Pictures they are all in there)

* * *

**Kohaku Ken**

She has short red hair and black eyes... I think XD. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Spiral Pictures they are all in there)

**Age:** 17

**Abilities/Talents: **Archery, Rollerblade, Martial Arts expert in Judo, Karate and she is black belt in all of those Martial Arts. She is famous for her Martial Arts but she is not snobby like most rich and/or famous people.

**Weapon:** She has a dragon like bow and arrows.

**Clothes: **She wears a small silver crown on her head, a white shirt, a green bow-tie, a short black jacket, a short/long... short at the front and long at the back black skirt and black boots. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Spiral Pictures they are all in there)

Kohaku's Martial Arts clothes are a pair of green/black trousers and a black/green short sleeved shirt. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Spiral Pictures they are all in there)

She has black/purple rollerblades. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Spiral Pictures they are all in there)

Kohaku wears the boys' uniform but she has the t-shirt black not white. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Spiral Pictures they are all in there)

* * *

**Anyway that was the info I hope you liked the characters and MESSAGE OR RATE… bai bai…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Cursed Love - Spiral Love Story - Part 1**

**Yo here is part 1 and btw Aki and Kohaku live with Ryoko and I am rearranging the episodes at bit lol so I sagest you should of watch all the episodes before you read this… well up to episode 15 for this part anyway… also just so you know I have added school uniforms to the Info cause I forgot so if you have not seen then you should go back… if you can be bothered lol…**

* * *

**Adi's Prov**

"Hey, Kohaku you ready to leave?" Kohaku asked as her and Ryoko walked up to me.

"Yeah," I replied as I shut my locker door.

We then walked out of the school and started to head home when we heard a voice, "Seems you've become quite the young track start, Ryoko." We all turned to see a man with silver hair.

"Rutherford, what do you want?" Ryoko asked. "I thought I told you I never wanted to see your face again."

"I wish to speak with you, alone," He said.

"You want to talk to her then we're staying!" Kohaku shouted.

"You two should leave this has nothing to do with you," Rutherford said.

"Eyes they know about the Blade Children and the Hunters so they are staying," Ryoko said.

"Fine. The reason I am here is because I need your special skills, assist me," He said.

"I've already told I want no part of it, just leave me alone and I'll stay out of your business!" Ryoko shouted.

"Before long even more dangerous Hunters will appear." Rutherford said and Ryoko looked kind of shocked. "In order to resist their advance I need your skills, you must accept your role as one of the Blade Children."

"Yes well we can take them!" I shouted.

"You actually think I care about what happens to you or any of the Blade Children. Eyes, you know I can't forgive you for what you did. You, it's all your fault; you turned him into a murderer." Ryoko said.

"All the Blade Children live with blood soaked hands, it is our destiny. As is our inability to dream of the future, no matter how fast you can run." Eyes said.

"Just shut up, she said leave her alone now go before I hurt you," I threatened.

"I guess you won't take no for an answer, the game will decide." Ryoko said.

"Ryoko you sure?" Kohaku asked.

"Yes he won't leave otherwise," Ryoko said as we all started walking to another location.

**Okay skipping a little bit…**

* * *

**Still Adi's Prov**

We soon arrived at a bank near a bridge. Eyes stood near the river and Ryoko stood opposite him. "You know how much I hate having to use my head so I thought I would pick a game that would test our motor skills, something a little more up my ally." Ryoko said.

"It's a simple game, though; I guess that's what makes it so interesting." Eyes said as he took two balls from his right hand.

"It's defiantly not a game for piano players like you, with delicate little fingers so I guess you're going to have to rise to the occasion." Ryoko said ((Kadaj19: damn that's getting annoying… well for me anyway)) "Just so you know I'm undefeated at this game, not even the best baseball team's best pitcher has been able to beat me."

"He probably doesn't understand the true nature of this contest," Eyes said.

"Oh and I'm surpassed to believe you actually do," Ryoko said.

"This is not just a simple game of throwing and dodging, rather it requires strategy and judgement, much like a game of chess. I'm not much for school yard games but I do know how to set up a checkmate." Eyes said. ((Kadaj19: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I can't take it anymore with the fucking saids aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh it's driving me mad… sorry I had to vent anyway carrying on))

"Okay Eyes, I'm ready for you," Ryoko said as she got into her stance.

"Hmm. Ryoko allow me to say something first. I will not resort to simply assaulting your composure with the first two throws, only to finish you off at the third. My prediction," Eyes said lifting his right hand which had one ball init. "The first ball, this first ball will be the one to hit you." Ryoko looked really shocked at his comment. "Shall we begin the game then?" Eyes asked.

Ryoko then suddenly looked excited, "Bring it on Rutherford I can take anything you dish out."

"Can you now?" Eyes asked. "Today Ryoko your luck runs out." Just as he had done saying that a big rush of wind came past. Just after it had pasted Eyes throw the first ball into the air. "Very good you stayed perfectly focused and didn't let it distract you."

"You underestimate me Eyes." Ryoko said. "I could see right through your little trick."

"No." Eyes said as he closed his… eyes. ((Kadaj19: sorry that sounds so funny lmfao hahahahahahaha XD)) "You underestimate me." Ryoko once again looked shocked. "By the way," Eyes pointed upwards. "That's checkmate Ryoko." Just as he had done talking the first ball came down and hit Ryoko on the right shoulder. "Just as I predicted, the first ball I throw was the one that got you."

"He didn't throw it straight up, he throw it at an angle so it would come down and hit you," I explained ((Kadaj19: wow after all that time someone else apart from Eyes and Ryoko said something XD sorry about that lol))

Ryoko stood up, "There's no way that you could of thrown it that well. You're no athlete, you're a musician, you've never even played this game before!" Ryoko shouted.

Eyes throw the last to balls at Ryoko and she caught them. Eyes then started to walk off, "I'll contact you later with my instructions, be available."

"Wait a minute!" Ryoko shouted. "I made a promise so I will help you, but I absolutely refuse to kill anyone for you. I will not kill." Ryoko stated and Eyes had stopped walking. "Even if it's a Hunter, I'd choose being killed over killing someone else."

"I know and that's precisely why I need you, I'm counting on you Ryoko." Eyes said.

"Also if you want her you have to accept us too," Kohaku said as me and her walked up to stand next to Ryoko.

"Fine," Eyes said.

"Did you strain your delicate little piano playing fingers practising your throws?" Ryoko asked smirking. Eyes once again closed his eyes ((Kadaj19: sorry I can't get over that lol)) and walked off.

Once he was gone Kohaku said and laughed, "I bet you he did."

"Anyway now that he's gone shall we try going home… again," I said.

"Yeah sure," Ryoko said. "And guys."

"What?" Me and Kohaku asked at the same time.

"If what Eyes said was true, about the Hunters, please don't kill any," Ryoko said.

"Okay, we won't," I replied. We then started to walk home.

**I'm really sorry but I'm ending it there…**

* * *

**I'm sorry I ended it and I'm sorry that part was probably really lame or boring or both so I'm sorry… again and I'm sorry it's so short it's only six pages out of my normal 19… well most of my parts recently have seen short please forgive me, I promise the next one will be better and hopefully longer so bai bai… and please rate or message or both or none cause that part was shit, once again I'm sorry bai bai…**


End file.
